the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Varughese
Jason Varughese started out as a kid that was picked on in school. The schoolchildren named him Jason Varucheese, for no particular reason. He grew up wanting to seek vengeance on the bullies, so he learned how to cheat death. He fought his childhood bullies, and succeeded. After this, he learned that it was not the answer, so he traveled to find the meaning of life. He traveled everywhere, even through time, and then ended his travels. In his studies, learning to become a pastor, he discovered that he was Force-sensitive. He decided to train as a Jedi, but turned to the Dark Side. He decided to create an army to seek revenge on those who wronged him. Jason also battled one of his rivals, Jason Voorhees. Life Early Life Jason grew up in Pahrump, Nevada. He went to a completely normal school, with completely normal students. He loved Adidas shoes more than anything, and bought a new pair every single week. The students there were bullies, and bullied Jason for no reason. They took his Adidas shoes (which is why he had to buy new ones every week), and called him Jason Varucheese, because he always made terrible puns and jokes. He hated those bullies, and always wanted to seek vengeance on them. He went through school with hatred for the bullies, and his grades suffered as a result. He somehow graduated school with fairly good grades, though. Immortality? He decided to seek his revenge on his bullies after graduating from high school, but unfortunately they had been recruited by the Smartiest Persons, and trained by Otis 3. They were the most elite of soldiers, and Jason would've been killed instantly if he went near them. To become more powerful, he went to the swamps of Louisiana. He located the powerful Man-Thing, a swamp creature of untold power. The first thing that the Man-Thing said was that he wasn't a ripoff of Swamp Thing, which Jason doubted. Then, when Jason asked Man-Thing to make him immortal, Man-Thing laughed and said he didn't have that kind of power. Jason was sad, and about to leave, but Man-Thing said that he could do the next-best thing. He could make Jason resurrect after dying, similar to Captain Jack Harkness from Doctor Who. Jason thought that it was the best he would get, so he accepted. The first thing Man-Thing did after the transformation was kill Jason, just to prove that Jason would come back. Jason did come back, and was angry that he actually felt the pain of dying, but accepted it anyway. He was ready to take revenge. Revenge He sent the bullies a cryptic message, telling them to come to Pahrump, their hometown. When they got there, and saw Jason, they apologized for bullying him, but Jason wasn't listening. He went on a villainous monologue about how he was about to achieve his revenge, and win back all his lost Adidas. The former bullies were confused, until Jason suddenly attacked them. While the exact number of how many people bullied Jason is unknown, we do know that Jason won the battle, winning his revenge. Jason thought that revenge would be glorious, but he felt... unfulfilled. He didn't know what to do next. Captain Jason Varughese Jason decided to tour the stars, trying to find the meaning of life. He went on adventures, using his regeneration to fight monsters, trying to reconcile for what he did in Pahrump. He even traveled for a while with a doctor, and his companion (totally not THE Doctor and his companion). He stopped many monsters, saving many worlds many times. At one point, while traveling with the doctor that he came across, he found a machine. It had a wrist strap, so he put it on. He pressed a button on it, and was suddenly thrown backwards in time to 1949. He realized that the wrist gauntlet was a time machine! He decided to give it a flashy name, and called it a Vortex Manipulator. He decided to explore 1949 before returning, since 1949 was the year Adidas was founded. He wanted to get the first Adidas shoes, all for himself. He found them, and took them from a little child happy to get new shoes. Jason felt bad, and returned them. He found the second pair of Adidas shoes ever, and took those instead. He then decided to travel through time, looking at important world events. After watching Columbus set foot on America, and see Bell use the telephone for the first time, he went back to Jerusalem in AD 30. He saw Jesus perform miracles, and decided to become a pastor. He went back to the present, and went to college. Learning about the Force He went to college to become an ordained pastor, but things didn't quite go how he thought they would. His Bible teacher seemed completely normal in the first few classes, but soon Jason realized that strange things happened around the teacher. When the teacher reached for an item, the object almost seemed to move into his hands. Jason decided to ask the teacher about it, and when he did, he received a crazy answer. The teacher said that he was a Sith Lord, and that Jason was Force-sensitive. Jason was really confused, since he thought that he would've figured that out sooner. He explained as much to the teacher, but the teacher said that the combination of regeneration and time travel led to Jason's midichlorian count raising. Jason said that no one cared about midichlorians, which the Sith Lord agreed with, and then Jason asked the teacher how he knew about Jason's powers. The teacher said that the Force showed Jason to him, and that he had to train Jason. Jason knew that the Dark Side of the Force was bad, so he decided to still learn how to use the Force, just not in a bad way. Unfortunately, the Dark Side influence Jason, making the thought of revenge from the past resurface. Jason fell to the Dark Side, but still fought back against it. The true turning point was when he fell into a volcano while training. He regenerated, of course, but he had changed. Now, the Dark Side had corrupted him, turning him into a Sith Lord, Darth Jason. Sith Lord Jason was now a Sith Lord. He could use the Force expertly, could travel through time, couldn't really die, and could use a lightsaber as well as Dillon Scott could use his katana. No one could stand in his way (as far as he knew). The first thing he did after training was decide to seek MORE revenge on Otis 3. He trained the bullies, so he had to die as well. Killing Otis 3 He went to Baker, where Otis 3 was training SP recruits. The recruits all fled in terror, but Otis 3 stood his ground. Otis 3 charged at Jason, but Jason was now much more powerful than Otis 3. Jason simply moved his hand forward, and Otis 3 lifted off the ground, unable to continue charging. Jason used the same hand to shoot Force Lightning through Otis 3, electrocuting him. Then, Jason threw his lightsaber towards Otis 3, killing him on the spot. His lightsaber returned to Jason, and then he used the Force to throw Otis 3's dead body into space. Upon investigating further, Jason found out that Otis 3 wasn't the only Recruit General for SP. Dillon Scott was also a Recruit General, and Jason needed to find him (Jason had no idea that Dillon was actually dead). Jason thought that he should be able to kill Dillon fairly easily. Jason had no idea that the new Dillon Scott, Cardboard Box Scott, was much more powerful than the original Box. Lord Varughese vs Box Scott and the Destruction of Oregon Jason found who he thought was Dillon Scott in Portland, Oregon. Jason confronted Box, who looked really annoyed that someone was attacking him, but Jason couldn't see that. Dillon introduced himself as Cardboard Box, and Jason was flabbergasted when Box told him that he wasn't Dillon Scott, but a clone, and that the real Dillon Scott was dead. Lord Varughese decided quickly that killing Cardboard Box would be the next best thing to killing Dillon Scott, so he immediately leaped into the air, spiraling down towards Box with his lightsaber aimed down. Box easily doged out of the way, and Jason was surprised. This "Cardboard Box" seemed to be much better at fighting than Dillon, so Jason realized he would have to change his strategy of fighting. He tried lifting Box in the air with the force, but somehow Box didn't move off the ground. Jason had no idea how this was happening, and didn't know how to beat Box. Jason shot Force Lightning towards Box, but his katana took all the lightning, and none of it touched Box. Box then moved towards Jason, brandishing the katana. Jason thought that this would be where he emerged victorious, since he was an expert in using his lightsaber, better than Box could possibly be. Jason was proved wrong quickly. Box and Jason engaged their weapons, lightsaber against katana, and Jason was terrified. He fought with his lightsaber against Box for hours, before realizing he was outmatched in swordfighting. He jumped back 1000 feet to regain some strength. He didn't have long, since Box started running towards him much faster than the average human. Jason started to charge up a force push. He thought that it might just work, since it would be more powerful than the normal force push. Seconds later, Box was 5 feet away from him, and he released the force push. Since Box was in the air, he went flying back. Jason was thrilled, until Box landed feet first on the roof of a skyscraper miles away, where the force push had blown him. Jason realized that he was completely outmatched. He thought of his options, and realized he had one chance to beat Box. He had heard of Sith Lords thousands of years ago using a force weapon called a Force Bomb. He didn't know what happened to the Sith who used it, but decided it was worth a try. He summoned the Force, and created the bomb. It looked like a transparent sphere floating in the air, and when he looked through it, reality seemed warped. He could also see Box running towards him through it, and knew he had to detonate the bomb. He did so, and suddenly a blinding light enveloped the entirety of Oregon. When the dust cleared, Oregon was completely flattened. Hardly buildings remained, and there were no plants, trees, animals, or people. Jason realized that he killed everything in Oregon. He felt horrible, and left the battleground before seeing if Box had survived. Captured by Mount Hood Jason was weakened by the Force Bomb, and passed out in the desert. When he woke up, he was blindfolded and sitting in a chair. When he took off the blindfold, he was in a box with see-through walls. The prison had a table, chair, bed, and desk. There was a TV projected on the glass wall from the other side, and he found a remote in the desk, as well as a tablet. He quickly lost his curiosity, and decided to escape the prison and find out who put him in it. He reached out his hand to shatter the glass, but nothing happened. He tried again, and nothing happened. He decided that there must be something dampening the Force in the box, and decided to check out the TV and tablet, to see if anything revealed his whereabouts to him. Suddenly, a voice started talking over an intercom. It told Jason that he was imprisoned because he survived the Force Bomb, and Mount Hood needed to find out how. Jason realized that they not only didn't know that he was responsible for the bomb, but that there must be radiation outside as a result. He decided to keep his secret secret, and play along. The voice told Jason that he would be expiremented on, to find out how he survived. Then, poison gas filled the room, and Jason died. A couple minutes later, Jason resurrected, and he heard the voice gasp in surprise. the Voice told Jason that he thought Jason was dead. The Voice then told Jason that now, more intense and harsh expirements would take place. A turret rose out of the floor, and aimed at Jason. Jason didn't have time to speak before it opened fire. Varughese vs Voorhees Months later, Jason woke up tied to a bed in a log cabin. He was surprised to find that his connection to the Force had been weakened, so he stayed bound to the bed. Jason was delivered to a research facility owned by Mount Hood in New Jersey. The facility was suspiciously close to the abandoned Camp Crystal Lake, the site of the famous Jason Voorhees massacres. Jason quickly put one and one together to realize that Mount Hood was going to pit him against Jason Voorhees to find out who the superior Jason V was. Both of them had regeneration and death-cheating abilities, and both of them used some sort of melee weapon. Varughese was scared but Mount Hood forced him into the woods alone, with only a lightsaber at his side. Jason Varughese began wandering the forest when he came across several rotting corpses of teenagers. He was inspecting them when he saw the hockey-masked killer standing in the distance, staring blankly at Varughese. Jason ran for his life as the other Jason just kinda walked at him at a leisurely pace. Varughese stopped at a nearby road to try to hitchhike. One car driver stopped and offered him a ride, which Jason gladly accepted. As they drove on, Voorhees suddenly jumped onto the car and decapitated the driver with a swift machete stroke. The car crashed, and the two Jasons stared each other down in the fires of the wreckage. They ran at each other and started viciously attacking. Varughese had the upper hand at first with training and, you know, a LIGHTSABER. So Varughese stabbed Voorhees in the chest with the lightsaber. But it turned out that due to the curse surrounding Pamela Voorhees, the lightsaber didn't kill the iconic villain. Voorhees grabbed the lightsaber and threw it into the lake. Jason, now weaponless and disconnected to the force, resorted to one of his most powerful tactics: screaming like a girl and fleeing like a coward. Jason was much faster than Voorhees, so he was able to run pretty far. Except Jason totally forgot that Jason Voorhees could teleport, so that sucked. Voorhees teleported right in front of Jason and then punched him in the face. Voorhees dragged Jason to a campfire on the beachfront and started to mercilessly ram his face into the fire pit. Jason, burning under both the weight of imminent failure and actual fire, desperately tried to connect to the Force. He succeeded and blasted Voorhees back, following it up by crushing Voorhees' heart with the Force. The masked killer looked down at his chest and then looked back up at the force-wielder before casually walking towards him. Confused how Jason wasn't dead, Jason then used the Force to just rip the murderer to pieces. He then threw all those pieces into the lake, incapacitating Jason Voorhees. Mount Hood soldiers then came to knock Varughese unconscious and take them back to their facility. After they were gone, Jason Voorhees was revealed to be somehow still alive in true Friday the 13th fashion despite literally being ripped to shreds. Voorhees emerged from the lake and awaited a future rematch with Varughese. The Mount Hood Experiments Jason woke up later, in a darkly lit room, surrounded by Mount Hood scientists. Jason was incredibly confused, since not only did Cardboard Box Scott kill him, but his connection to the Force was gone, and Mount Hood survived, even though Cardboard Box ended the organization in Oregon earlier. He asked as much of the scientists in the room, but the scientists simply laughed, and shocked Jason with electricity. the lead scientist told Jason that they were curious as to how Jason had the Force entirely; no one else in the universe had it, it was previously only a thing in the fictional Star Wars story. Jason told them nothing, and was shocked again, this time to unconsciousness, and the scientists left. When Jason woke next, he was in a much larger room in a pod that looked like a cryogenic freezing pod from the inside, but Jason couldn't be sure. There were many more scientists in this room, and there were also a bunch of guards with rifles and stun batons; they weren't in the previous room. In the back of the room, a small group of men in business suits were standing. The lead Mount Hood scientist told the businessmen that Jason was the only being to possess control over the Force, and that Mount Hood was looking to change that. The scientist acknowledged other scientists at computers, who started turning levers and pushing buttons, and purple-colored electricity started surging through the ceiling, gathering above Jason. The scientists all laughed evilly, like mad scientists about to create Frankenstein's monster, and the electricity suddenly rushed downwards into Jason, and when everything stopped, he no longer felt even a slight connection to the Force. It was gone. The lead scientist didn't know this yet though, and looked smugly at the businessmen, then walked to one of his associate's computer terminals. His smug look then turned into a look of horror. He gave a hand gesture to the Mount Hood guards, who started escorting the confused businessmen out. The scientist then angrily started yelling at Jason, asking how he did this. Jason honestly had no idea, and said as much. The scientist then shocked Jason with normal electricity, sending Jason back into a deep slumber. TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE?Category:Villians Category:Main Characters